Rain Rain Go Away
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Three rooms, seven people, two beds in each room. Where will poor Haruhi spend the night? To add to the chaos it decides to thunderstorm. During the fright she experiances in the storm will she find comforting arms to lean upon? HaruhixMori pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**R.R.G.A Rain, Rain Go Away by blackdragonflower**_

_**characters belong to Ouran High School Host Club**_

**Summary: **_**Three rooms, seven people, two beds in each room. Where will pour Haruhi spend the night? To add to the chaos it decides to thunderstorm. During the fright she experiances in the storm will she find comforting arms to lean upon? HaruhixMori pairing.**_

"It's going to storm..." Kyoya calmly stated. "We might as well find somewhere to stay."

Soon the twins pointed out a rather large sign. It was just soon enough because rain was beginning to pour down from the heavens. The group ran for the little hotel taking refuge inside its warmth. The innkeepeer smiled, "Hello! Welcome how can I help you?"

"How many rooms do you have?"

"Only three I'm sorry. There's two beds in each room though however plus a very comfortable chair..." The group exchanged glances. Kyoya put some money down on the counter.

"We'll take them..." Soon debation for rooms commenced. Kyoya held all three keys in his right hand.

"We're together!" The twins smirked.

"Mori and I will share a room!" Hunny smiled as he looked up at his rather tall friend. He huggled BunBun closely. Tamaki frowned.

"Who will Haruhi be with?" Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and slunk their arms around Haruhi's waist.

"Don't worry Milord. We'll take good care of her!"

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki argued as he made a grab for Haruhi.

"How about this..." Kyoya stated breaking up the fight before it got too far, "Kaoru, Hikaru, you will share a room. Tamaki will share a room with me, and Haruhi can stay with Hunny and Mori. Any objections?" The group was silent for a moment. None of them had really considered to ask the girl about her oppinion.

Tamaki and Hikaru just nodded, they didn't have to fear Mori or Hunny taking their precious Haruhi away. Besides, what could happen in just one night? "Alright... but be careful with my daughter..." Tamaki stated.

"Fine. I agree." Hikaru shrugged. Kyoya passed out the room keys and the group split.

"Yay! We got Haruhi in our room!" Hunny cheered happily from his perch on Mori's shoulders. They retreated to their room.

"It's small..." Mori stated. Indeed in the room was two beds, a nightstand, a dresser, and the 'comfortable' chair. Hunny jumped onto a bed yelling,

"My bed!" Mori sighed.

"Haruhi you can have the bed."

"No, you can have it..." Mori plopped down in the chair ending any further discussion on the matter. Haruhi sat on the edge of the bed. Hunny yawned wide, he crawled underneath the covers. Hunny tucked BunBun in and nestled up to the stuffed rabbit.

"Night Mori! Nighty night Haruhi!" Within minutes the energetic Hunny was out of commition. He was sprawled out over the bed in a very cute fashion. Mori leaned back into the chair unable to find a comfortable position.

"Are you sure you don't want the bed?" Haruhi questioned seeing his dicomfort though it was mostly hidden.

"I'm fine." Haruhi sighed and pulled the covers down so she could crawl in. Feeling warm Mori took of his shirt and placed it on top of the dresser. Haruhi caught herself glancing at his chest. A warm feeling creeped through her and up to her cheeks where blood pooled. Mori turned and smiled faintly his gaze was on the window. It was being beat heavily with the downpour. Thunder crashed and Haruhi shrieked in fear. The lights went out. Mori padded over to her bed, she was hidden underneath the covers shivering in fear. Another crash and the lump under the covers jumped.

"Haruhi..." Takashi sat on the bed. Soon Haruhi was clinging onto him her face buried into his warm chest. Mori wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rocked her back and forth. "Shh... it'll be okay." Mori stroked her hair. Haruhi found herself forgetting about the storm and getting caught up in thoughts about Mori. Thoughts that included, how warm he was, how handsome, how soft and kind, but mostly trying to figure out when had these feeling started, how long had they been there?

"Mori..." She whimpered into his chest as another rumble of thunder shook the building. Knowing he wasn't going to escape any time soon Mori laid down on the bed. He and Haruhi were seperated by blanket. Mori held Haruhi close before letting a random thought pop out of his head.

"Haurhi..."

"Y-yes?"

"Think of thunder as angels bowling." She looked up at him before she smiled. His analogy made her happy, which made him happy. He hated to see her afraid.

"Arigato. Arigato."

"..." Mori gave her a gentle squeeze. "You should get some sleep..." He moved to get up but was a little stuck. Thunder crashed and Haruhi buried her face into his arm. With a sigh Mori rested his head on the pillow. He was surprised to hear Haruhi mutter,

"Mori, you're very warm... it's comforting." Mori shivered, he didn't feel warm, he was cold. Haruhi noticed and opened up the blanket. "You're cold." Mori was about to object but the look on her face told him not to argue. Mori crawled underneath the covers with her. It was much warmer.

"Thank you," Mori replied. Haruhi yawned. The thunder had thinned and the rain had lightened its harsh war. She placed her head on Mori's chest using him for a pillow. She was surprised to feel a light kiss upon her forehead. "Good night Haruhi. Sleep well." He closed his eyes and began to drift away to sleep. Haruhi touched her forehead and smiled.

"I think I like you Mori I really do...Good night..."

Mori muttered in 'sleep', "I like you too... night." With a final yawn Haruhi leaned up and kissed the tip of Mori's nose. Outside the rain had stopped completely leaving a painting of sparkling water to lighten the world. All of it was too good to be true. Haruhi fell asleep looking at Mori's face, it was peaceful she decided, it was Takashi Morinozuka. '_It's not a dream. It really is for real.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rain Rain Go Away Chapter two by blackdragonflower**_

_**Summary: Hunny wakes to find Mori not where he was suppose to be. How will he react to finding both Takashi and Haruhi in the same bed?**_

_**---**_

Mitsukuni woke his hair in a rumpled mess. He yawned BunBun still tucked away safetly in his arms. He looked over to the chair rubbing his eyes of their morning crust. "Taka-" There was no Mori in the chair, just a shirt on the dresser and the blanket he would have used. Hunny turned his head to wake Haruhi but he found what he was looking for. Hunny quietly got out of bed and padded over to the other bed and shook Mori's shoulder. "Takashi... wake up." Mori's eyes opened.

"Yes Mitsukuni?" Takashi carefully removed himself from the bed so not to waken Haruhi from her slumber. Hunny returned to his bed and patted it wordlessly. Takashi followed his silent order.

"Takashi... do you like Haruhi-chan?"

Mori remained his usual quiet for a minute. "Yes."

"How much?"

"Very much."

"Yes, but how much?" Hunny pried excited. A large smile was on the lolita type's face. Haruhi meanwhile had woken up and hearing the last sentence decided to fake sleep, though she wasn't the best actor.

"..." Mori sighed. He knew he'd have to tell, and even though Hunny was often hyper he knew that his friend wouldn't tell his secret. "Haruhi is my heart." Hunny nodded and smiled widely at Mori's next analogy which was made to make Hunny smile, "She's like the chocolate frosting on top of the cake that is me."

Hunny laughed a little, his cheerful musical-like laugh. "That would be a delicious cake Taskashi!" BunBun stared up at the two with its little black eyes. Haruhi, though often dense when it came to confessions of love, was shocked with what Mori had said. She had gotten every sweet, sugary word, and she was touched.

'_Then it wasn't a dream. He did really admit liking me last night... Did I really tell him I liked him too?'_ Haruhi turned over in the bed so she faced them. It went unnoticed as the two young men continued to chat amongst themselves. Mitsukuni was obviously very interested in the situation and happy about it, you could hear it in the tone of his voice. Haruhi peeked out from underneath her eyelashes at the two. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized that once again Mori was shirtless. She hadn't really realized it last night due to the fact she was frightened and very tired all at once.

"Mitsukuni... should I tell her?" The black haired male questioned quietly. Hunny nodded.

"Yup! You belong together! Just like me and you, just different!" Mitsukuni glomped Takashi. The stoic Mori smiled at his best friend and patted his head.

"Arigato." Haruhi pretended to wake up. She sat up and rubbed her eye.

"Morning!" Hunny grinned. Mori just nodded.

"Hey." Haruhi greeted.

"Haruhi?" Mori looked at the floor then back up to her face.

"Yes Mori?"

Mori looked uncomfortable for a second before it came out. "Haruhi would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

A/N sorry for the shortness I'll be working on chapter 3. THanks for all those who reviewed on chapter one! I hope the next chapters will be just as good if not better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rain Rain Go Away chapter 3 by blackdragonflower

Summary: What will Haruhi answer to Takashi's question? When they both show up to meet the rest of the Host Club chaos will insue. What trouble will they get into this time?

---

Haruhi blinked for a couple seconds trying to scramble her thoughts back together. She hadn't expected him to ask her so suddenly. She couldn't find her tongue so she just nodded. Mori's lips twitched up into a gentle smile. It was one that didn't show often, but that just made it all the more special when it did show up. Mitsukuni smiled and hugged BunBun closely. Hunny smiled an idea into his head. "Takashi..."

"..." Mori nodded his head in Hunny's direction showing his acknowledgement.

"You should tell everyone else! Maybe we could go get cake at a local cafe?" Hunny was smiling enjoying the thoughts of all the delicious cakes and pastries that could be lining the inside of his mouth.

"I don't know..." Haruhi muttered.

"..." Takashi shifted his position showing in his actions what he didn't speak in words. It said I do want to tell them, but yet it was hesitant, a very reasonable wariness. Haruhi got up and stretched.

"Let's go... I'm sure your cake senses must be calling." Haruhi ruffled Mitsukuni's hair for fun. As they left the room Takashi bent over slightly and asked,

"Haruhi, may I hold your hand?" She smiled and slipped her hand into his rather large, yet comforting one. Despite the muscle in his hand his skin was smooth like a stone polished by a river's deep smooth current. To Takashi Haruhi's small hand felt like the petals on a flower, delicate yet determined and strong. Hunny was bouncing in every step he took. They met up with everyone in the central lobby. When everyone turned...

Faces became alite with terror and shocked curiousity. Hikaru and Tamaki's faces were particularly priceless. Both the twins called out, "Haruhi! Why are you holding Mori's hand?!" Tamaki was on the verge of scampering to his legendary fetal position. Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads to the left in their twin like manner. They held up their right hands and waved their index finger back and forth. "It can't be!"

Haruhi could feel a vein twitch. Takashi gently squeezed her hand. Kyoya's face became composed back under its neutral mask, "Interesting turn of events..."

"Mother! How can it be! Have we lost our daughter to our _son_?" Tamaki cried clinging to Kyoya's sleeve.

"Now, now. Calm down." Kyoya rolled his eyes behind the frames of his glasses. "Why don't you let them explain eh father?"

"It's incest! It can't happen!" The twins called out pointing at the newly formed couple in a most dramatic gesture.

"You're ones to speak..." Haruhi muttered. Mitsukuni came in and saved the day from total ruin.

"I think it's cute! They belong together." Hunny smiled his refreshing smile little flowers floated around his head as he said this. The Hitachiin twins and Tamaki huddled together.

"What are we going to do they're obviously getting together!"

"Maybe they're not and now they're just really good friends!" Tamaki put in hoping desperately.

"No... there is a disturbance in the force..."

"We must split them apart!" All three agreed with nods of their heads.

"Alright, on their first date we make it such a disaster."

"Alright, break!" The three stood back up still the look of displeasure on their faces. Mori was busy quietly chatting to Haruhi and Hunny. Kyoya was busy jotting down random notes that would come of use to him in the future.

"Haruhi... would you like to go to the ice cream shop with Hunny and I?" Haruhi nodded smiling.

"That sounds fun."

"That was so refreshing..." The troublesome trio sighed in dream world. When they crashed landed back to Earth Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny were already gone.

"That's it! Time to dawn our trusty disguises!" Tamaki called out as the group shifted into thier getups. Kyoya sighed being dragged into yet another hairbrained scheme, what made it worse for him was he couldn't figure out a way to make money from this venture. "We can't let them get any closer! Our mission is to keep them from loving each other at any cost!"

The twins saluted like Tamaki was their general and commander, "AYE AYE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rain Rain Go Away chapter four by blackdragonflower

Summary: Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi are heading for the ice cream shop where delicious treats and a sweet moment await them. But what do Kaoru, Hikaru, and Lord Tamaki have to say about the whole ordeal? And what of Kyoya, will he actually find a way to make money off his dear friends?

---

The cute trio of Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi walked down the street together. The sun was shining, the complete opposite of last night's storm. Hunny smiled bouncing with every step he took. He glanced at Haruhi and Mori often and grinned broader before returning his attention to BunBun. "Yes BunBun they are cute aren't they?" The pink rabbit was silent. Mori and Haruhi exchanged looks but said nothing. The rest of the Host Club was tailing them.

"Are you sure these disguises are going to work?"

"I'm sure of it!" Tamaki stated confidently, and very obnoxiously loud. Haruhi turned her head towards the sound.

"Did you just hear Tamaki?"

"...No..."

"Oh... must have been the wind." The twins had pulled Tamaki into an alleyway keeping the lord's mouth covered.

"Do you want to get us caught?" the twins hissed.

"Uh uh..." Tamaki managed to say through covered mouth.

"Aren't they getting away?" Kyoya questioned snapping the other's attention to the matter they had clearly forgotten, thier mission.

"Hurry!!! After them!"

"Aye aye!" The group of three hurried after them while Kyoya just calmly followed. He was one of the sanist members of the group. Kyoya smirked as people began to surround the trio. They had taken the costumes as those of street performers and the people wanted a show. Kyoya held out his hat.

"See our show, play some games! Enjoy!" People dropped money into Kyoya's hat. The twins and Tamaki tried to protest but he sent them such a demon face that they froze in their panic. His eyes narrowed and they jumped up to do tricks for the crowd.

"Mommy they're so funny!"

"Baby... shh."

"Hee hee hee. I like them a lot!" The twins discovered they could juggle and Tamaki became a stacking champion. Kyoya's grin grew as the money piled in. They were going to be there a little while.

Meanwhile, our other trio arrived at the ice cream stand. It was painted bright colors that made you feel happy and very hungry. They stepped up to meet a bright smiled vendor. "Hello! How can I help you today?"

"Strawberry ice cream for me please!" Hunny waved his arm standing on his tippy toes.

"...Haruhi...?"

"Um...mint chocolate chip please."

"And you sir?"

Mori just looked to the man, "I'm fine thank you..." The vendor nodded and left it at that. He rung up the price. Takashi placed the money on the counter. "It's my treat." Haruhi was going to slightly protest but she stopped when Mori squeezed her hand. The vendor began the sweet process of making an ice cream cone. He began with Hunny's soft serve strawberry. It came out in swirls and he ended it with a pink little twirl on top. He handed it to Mitsukuni who began to eat it happily. Next he scooped up the double scoop order of mint chocolate chip. He handed it to Haruhi.

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you." They said at the same time. They walked to a small bench and sat. Haruhi licked her ice cream cone. Mori smiled.

"Mori... would you like some?" Mori was a little stunned she had asked but nodded quietly yes. She held it up for him. Just then the other part of the group rounded the bend just in time to see the action. Mori licked some off the top sccop with a small grin. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki began to freak as Haruhi brought the ice cream cone closer to her lips.

"What are we going to do?!" Tamaki cried out.

"Indirect kisses! Indirect kisses!" The Hitachiin twins shrieked. It was too late to stop it however. Haruhi took a small bite. Mori took a bite after her and a little got on his nose. He looked at it cross-eyed for a moment. Haruhi giggled and wiped it off his nose with her finger. Hunny was eyeing them carefully while he ate his ice cream cone. The twins and Tamaki nearly fainted at what happened next. Haruhi put the ice cream covered finger in her mouth smiling cutely.

"Mmm. Mint." Mori smiled and ruffled Haruhi's hair. He kissed a small spot on her forehead shocking her and the rest of the Host Club.

"Aww. That was cute Takashi." Mitsukuni stated flowers drifting once more around his chibified face. Mori looked a tad embarrassed but said nothing back.

"Thank you Mori. That was very sweet."

Takashi looked deep into Haruhi's chocolate eyes and smiled that once in a lifetime smile, '_Haruhi, you make life beautiful. It's always a pleasure to make you smile.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Rain Rain Go Away chapter five by blackdragonflower

Summary: How will Tamaki and the twins react to all this tentative yet still very apparent public display of affection? Will one of them crack? And is Mori getting jealous of some of his other friends? Plus Kyoya drops a fun little surprise on the whole Host Club. Today's theme is...

---

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Hikaru pouted. Hikaru and Kaoru waltzed over to the couple and plopped down right between them. The ice cream cone dropped and splattered onto the ground leaving a sticky mess.

"He-!"

"Haruhi please! For the sake of all the Host Club!" Hikaru pleaded taking Haruhi's hands into his own. Kaoru looked up at Mori.

"Mori... maybe it would be better if you two just remained friends." The twins didn't expect the fact that Mori wouldn't cave underneath the pressure.

"No." Hikaru and Kaoru both sighed and pouted. They were at the end of their wits.

Haruhi got up her arms crossed. "You guys... you never ask how I feel about anything! Mori makes me happy. You make me happy too, it's just that, you're my _friends_ and Mori's my, well," Haruhi paused a moment before continuing, "he's my boyfriend." She hated using those words but no other way to describe it came to mind. "I'm sorry guys. That's just how I feel."

"That's it. I'm bored." Hikaru pronounced; he was using it as an excuse.

"Are we quite done?" Kyoya questioned simply walking up.

"Mother how could you?!" Tamaki cried out. Kyoya turned to the lord of the Host Club.

"Tamaki, you had your chance many times over to tell Haruhi how you felt. It was only a matter of time..." Tamaki was ready to cry. Haruhi sighed. Things weren't going too smooth. Hikaru and Tamaki looked at each other before looking at Haruhi and exclaiming at the same time their confessions,

"Haruhi, I love you." Haruhi blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, guys..." Both sucked it up. It was going to be a sore wound for awhile. "I didn't know..." Mori and Hunny remained quiet. They had both been quite aware of how the other members of the club felt about Haruhi. "Can't we just be friends?" Haruhi asked almost pleading.

Tamaki surprised everyone with his bout of courage and heroism, "I'll still be your friend Haruhi-chan!" He gave her one of those tight, 'I can't breathe, twirling hugs. Mori felt himself tense up a little bit.

'_What is this?'_ Takashi wondered, '_Is this what jealousy feels like?'_ Was Mori jealous of the fact of how close Haruhi was to Tamaki? Tamaki put Haruhi down letting the girl gasp and get some oxygen into her starved lungs. You could easily tell Mr. Suoh was still dissapointed but he was going to try to make his _daughter_ happy.

Hikaru crossed his arms. He leaned against his brother Kaoru. "Yeah fine... Friends." Hikaru was going to pout it over awhile but it gave the signal that he didn't want to loose Haruhi over a stupid mistake he made. Haruhi's face brightened a bit.

"Shouldn't we getting back soon? I'm sure some of our customers miss us..." Kyoya looked at his notepad which was convienantly stored in his pocket.

"We have one hour to get home. Today's theme is um..." Kyoya looked over his list again, "Fruits Basket cosplay."

"What?" The twins asked.

"Let's just get back and you'll see."

The twins rolled their eyes. If Renge found out she would be screaming in happiness. She loved cosplay, and chances were she was going to try and join in on the fun if she found out. "Alright... let's get this cosplay over with..."


	6. Chapter 6

Rain Rain Go Away chapter six by blackdragonflower

Summary: That's right! Fruits Basket cosplay! The theme is Fruits Basket at the Host Club and some will use it to their advantage wether they intend to our not. Tamaki gets a little closer to Haruhi then is comfortable... Will black Hatsuharu make an appearance?

---

The group called in a special chopper owned by a very special member of the Host Club. They managed to get to the Host Club just in time to switch into their costumes. They all looked at each other strangely. Takashi was dressed like Hatsuharu, Hunny as Momiji, Kyoya as the doctor Hatori, Tamaki cosplayed as Ayame, and both the twins dressed up as Kyo from different parts of the series. Kaoru was the Kyo from the beginning of the series while Hikaru covered the end of the series. Haruhi was cosplaying as Yuki. She looked at her outfit.

"Who am I again?"

"You're Yuki Sohma... we're all members of the Sohma family from the information I've gathered about this popular anime and manga." Kyoya looked at his clipboard. Tamaki hung himself around Haruhi's shoulders.

"We're brothers, and as your _father_ that means bonding!" Tamaki smiled hugging Haruhi. Haruhi sighed a big sweatdrop running down her temple. Mori's eyebrows tilted slightly down.

"What's wrong Takashi?" Hunny asked cutely in his Momiji frilly shirt.

"It's nothing..." Mori lied. For the first time in Takashi's life he lied to Mitsukuni. Hunny frowned, he knew his friend was on pins and needles at the moment with his feelings.

"You're lying to me Takashi..." Hunny clung to Mori's back.

"I'm... confused."

"About what?"

"My feelings... I think I may be jealous..." Hunny cuddled into Mori's shoulder.

"That's okay Takashi. You could've told me. I won't tell."

"Um... thanks Mitsukuni..." The doors opened and the fangirls streamed in. Renge happened to walk in and she had a fit.

"You're outfits are so cute! Haruhi you are perfect for Yuki! Oh! The twins are Kyo!" Renge squealed bouncing up and down.

"Yes, thank you Renge..." Kyoya sighed.

"Ah, yes, our beloved Ayame... He's over there princess." Kyoya adjusted his glasses. Over with Takashi he kept stealing silent glances to Haruhi. The white coat's fur tickled his nose, he almost sneezed but held it in. He placed some cake down in front of 'Momiji' and the princesses. They sipped on their tea.

"Thanks Hatsuharu! You're the best!" Hunny's happiness was infectious. Over some of the crowd the twin's voices projected,

"Oh, me in the past... I was so foolish... I can never forget you." Hikaru leaned in closer to his brother.

"Please... forget all my mistakes. They're stupid and foolish..." Fangirls squealed in delight.

Haruhi was working in close quarters with Tamaki to make the cosplay more, convincing for their customers. Haruhi was feeling just a tad bit more uncomfortable than usual. Tamaki was fufilling his role perfectly. Haruhi also made the level-headed Yuki cosplay convincing.

"Oh Yuki! We should spend more time as brothers! We are lacking in our brotherly love!"

"Ayame... please stop hugging me..." Haruhi frowned her hair hiding her eyes. Takashi happened to look over...

He stood up, in Hatsuharu terms, he was going black. Fangirls shrank away admiring him thinking this way all part of the plan. Takashi stopped right in front of Tamaki. "Ayame... I think you should let Yuki breathe hmm?" Tamaki looked up and gulped. He backed away a nervous smile on his face. Mori bent down close to Haruhi, "If he bothers you to where you're uncomfortable just say so. Just because he's dense doesn't mean he won't listen...and if he still won't stop..."

"Hatsuharu!" Hunny pretended to cry. "Kyo hurt my feelings and stole my rabbit!" Mori sighed. Haruhi gave him a gentle reassuring smile and Mori went to save Hunny.

"We didn't take the bunny Momiji! You're just a silly little kid." the twins chirped.

"Kyo give him back his bunny." The threatning edge was in his voice. Tamaki was hidden behind 'Hatori', otherwise the vice-president Kyoya. The Hitachiin twins bit their lower lips. Hikaru handed the bunny off. Hunny smiled.

"Thanks Hatsuharu." Takashi ruffled Hunny's hair. Usually Kyo would pick a fight with Hatsuharu but the twins knew this would be a dangerous move. Something had been triggered in Mori and it was definantly new and something scary. They eased away slowly. The day soon came to a close and every Host Club member changed back to their regular uniforms. Mitsukuni and Haruhi were concerned about how Takashi had been acting. Even if it was cosplaying, some of the behavior was so, so, unlike him.

"Takashi... can I speak to you?" Hunny questioned looking up at the tall stoic young man. Mori nodded and they exited into the empty hallway. "Takashi I'm worried about you. You were acting wierd...What's wrong?"

Mori frowned, "I don't know Hunny... I just...Haruhi seemed upset and it set me off. I should have better control..." Hunny looked over as the music room's door opened revealing Haruhi. Her big melted chocolate eyes searched them out. She stepped out and closed the door behind her. Hunny nodded and hurried back inside leaving the two alone. Their was a bitter silence the question was, who was going to break it first?

* * *

A/N the cosplay idea was based on a piccy by katkitchan at deviantart. com. (no spaces.) here's the link to her page hopefully it works for you. You may have to copy and paste it into the address bar. http:// www. katkitchan. deviantart. com -- no spaces! Hope you can find it! Sorry for all the trouble. ' 


	7. Chapter 7

Rain Rain Go Away chapter seven by blackdragonflower

Summary: Mori's been acting wierd and Haruhi wants to know why. A small fight erupts. Will the two make up? And who's the mysterious stranger in the shadows? Is there trouble in the Host Club's future?

---

"Takashi Morinozuka what's wrong?" Haruhi questioned finally breaking the bitter silence, "You've been acting...strange..." Haruhi reached up to touch the side of Mori's cheek but he turned his face away. The silence she would usually find comforting was now eerie and cold. "Mori... please, if something's wrong please tell me!" Mori looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It's nothing Haruhi..."

"You're lying to me Mori! Just like you lied to Hunny! I saw the look in his eyes!" Mori frowned. The words were like a stab in his heart. "I've never seen you angry like the way you were today. You scared Tamaki and the twins."

"They've been scared of me before...besides... they deserved it..." Mori muttered. Haruhi's hand, driven by it's own will, came up and moved to slap Mori across the face.

"How could you talk about my friends like that, your friends?" The momentum of her hand grew larger. Taskashi caught her hand by the wrist, her fingers were centimeters away from the desired target. Mori's fingers dug softly into the skin at her wrist.

"Why are you trying to slap me?" Taskashi questioned cooly as he let her wrist go.

"You... you changed Mori... I just want to know why... if you don't want to tell me, I'm just going to walk away and leave you alone..." She turned to do so but Mori caught her by the elbow.

"Haruhi... I'm sorry..." Haruhi made no movement, her hair littered her eyes hiding her emotions. "I think I was getting jealous and overly protective of you..." Mori let out a heavy sigh and pulled Haruhi close against his warm muscled chest. He hugged her gently and whispered into her hair, "Haruhi... please forgive me. I'm willing to try harder..." Haruhi wrapped her arms around Mori's waist and hugged him back.

"Takashi... I forgive you... But I'm not the only one you need to apologize to." She pulled away and looked into Mori's dark eyes. He nodded with a gentle smile.

"You're right I promise I will apologize." Both didn't realize how close their faces were to one another. Haruhi looked down with her eyes slightly embarrassed. Mori's lips twitched up and with a finger he lifted her chin up. "May I?" She blinked and nodded ever so slowly a little unsure of herself. She had never actually kissed anyone before besides the many accidents she had somehow gotten herself into. As far as kisses went...

Mori's lips warmly captured hers, it was a sensation neither was familiar to. Both kissed the other shyly their lips brushing past the other's. Mori's fngertips glided up Haruhi's jawbone and into her soft locks of chestnut hair. They both looked at each other for a moment before closing their eyes and gently smiling despite the kiss. They leaned closer into each other. They slowly pulled apart the kiss still fresh upon their tingling lips. Their noses still touching, breaths intermingled and settled on the other's mouth. Mori gently pecked Haruhi's lip, she felt as if he was stealing her breath away.

"Takashi..." Haruhi placed her cheek against his chest, "that was..."

"Wonderful?" Takashi finished.

"Yeah..." Haruhi caught her breath and smiled looking up into his now sparkling cheerful eyes.

"That was beautiful Haruhi-chan..." Takashi whispered hugging her close again. "I'm very sorry for my behavior. I promise to be better behaved."

Haruhi giggled. "C'mon...let's go back inside...I know Hunny is still worried about you." Takashi nodded and hand in hand the two walked back into the music room. A shadow poked its head out from behind a corner a camera in hand.

"Hmm... I sense a scandal! Must see! Must see!" With a scamper the mysterious figure ran off to make sense of what had been seen.

"Everyone... Mori has something to say." Everyone turned to look at Haruhi. Mori fidgetted a little, it was more a crawling of his skin than anything. He was nervous underneath what looked like a cool exterior.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior." The Host Club shared a round of shocked blinks, except for Kyoya who had not really been paying attention to the drama all day. Hunny smiled and latched himself onto Mori.

"It's good to have you back Takashi! Come on! I have some cake we can share with Haruhi!" Hunny grabbed Mori's hand and Mori grabbed Haruhi's hand as the energetic Hunny rushed them off to a table where yet another cake was perched in all its sugary glory. Haruhi and Mori looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Haruhi, Mitsukuni... make sure you brush your teeth." Haruhi giggled and Hunny nodded happy his friend was back to normal. Soon the others in the Host Club joined in on the cake parade. It was all smiles, another magical moment amongst a group of good friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Rain Rain Go Away chapter 8 by blackdragonflower

Summary: It's been a little while since all the crazy incidents of becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. For Haruhi and Mori though, this is just the beginning. Haruhi wants to tell her father about the two of them being together, and she wants Mori to help. How will Ranka react to the situation at hand?

---

"Mori?" Haruhi questioned as they sat together drinking tea. He took a sip looking at her. It had been about two weeks since they had begun dating one another.

"...Yes?"

"Would you mind visiting my father with me today? I want him to know... about us..." Haruhi stumbled over the last part not because she didn't like Mori, oh no she was in love with him, but her personality just wouldn't let her say things like that out loud without some trouble. Takashi took another sip of tea before he put the cup down.

"I have kendo... but afterwards, yes I'll come. Would you mind waiting for me?" Hunny was taking his afternoon nap and was using Takashi's knee as a pillow. Bunbun was cuddled into Hunny's arms and a fluffy blanket covered him. Kaoru and Hikaru were playing handheld videogames while Kyoya was chatting with Tamaki about plans, different themes, things like that, and how much it would cost.

"Hunny's so cute..." Haruhi smiled and took a strawberry from the crystalline bowl in the center of the table. She bit into its flesh the juice spilling out between her teeth. Mori looked down at Hunny and stroked his cousin's hair. "He's like a little brother to you isn't he?"

"..." Mori nodded. "Very much." Haruhi smiled and got up. She gently sat Hunny up so Takashi could slide out from under his head. Haruhi took Takashi's place. Hunny gave off a sleepy groan then settled back down into his deep sleep.

"Haruhi you don't..."

"It's fine. You have kendo." Haruhi played with a little of Hunny's hair grinning, "I'll meet up with you afterwards." Mori nodded and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you." He nodded and walked off. Kendo would be over quickly, then it would be off to meet father.

xXxXx

Haruhi sat on the bench waiting for Takashi. She looked up at the startling blue sky smiling at the puffy white clouds. She didn't hear as Mori walked up beside her. "That one looks like a rabbit..." Haruhi jumped a little in her seat before she looked up at him. She followed his gaze to a certain cloud which did in fact look like a cuddly bunny.

"You're right. It does look like a rabbit... Ready to go?" She stood up. Mori nodded.

"I called a taxi... I figured you wouldn't want a lot of attention..." Haruhi blinked but smiled. It was true, pulling up to her appartment complex in a benz or rolls royce would have been asking for attention, and trouble.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." As the two climbed into the taxi and it drove away a figure snapped a couple of photos.

"Heh, heh, heh... Scandal! I like, I like! Hidden love in the Host Club?! It's gold!" The shadow slipped away with a smirk. "Only a few more details to finish up and I'll give this to the newspaper!"

"So, Haruhi... how are we going to tell your father?" Mori questioned as he leaned back into the seat

"I'm just going to tell him... No beating around the bush." Takashi nodded and they remained peacefully quiet the rest of the way. Though he knew Ranka was a kind, crossdressing man, he couldn't help but be a little nervous on the inside. Her father would be looking at him in a whole new light now. They pulled up to the apartment.

"Here we are that'll be..." Mori gave the taxi driver his money and opened the door. Haruhi slid out after him and once the door was closed the driver drove off. Haruhi took Mori's hand and together they climbed up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Oh ho! Haruhi you're home darling! And you brought one of your attractive friends from school, Mori!" Ranka gushed over the fact his daughter had simply walked in the door. His lips were stained a daring red with lipstick and his eyelids were shadowed to match the style. He had just gotten off of work a little while ago and hadn't had time to remove the makeup. Ranka looked down at the hands held together. "Oh ho, what's this darling?" Haruhi took a deep breath but before she could say anything Ranka stopped her with a glomp that knocked the oxygen out of her. "Oh my dear daughter! You've finally gotten a boyfriend! I've been praying for this day to come!" Unfortunate for Haruhi her arm was nearly torn off because Takashi hadn't let her hand go. "You young man do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ranka cuddled his daughter protectively.

"..." Takashi was stumped. His hand slipped from Haruhi's.

"Nothing at all? She's not pretty?! I thought she inherited her good looks from me but she got all her beauty from her deceased mother, bless her departed soul..."

A sweatdrop ran down the side of Mori's temple. "She's wonderful."

"That's all you can say?! She's a angel!" Ranka praised. Haruhi gently pushed her father away and took Mori's hand again.

"Dad... stop it..."

"I always knew she'd fall for you! You're the strong, yet silent type. The one that drives the women wild with the mystery that surrounds them like a dense fog." It was almost scary, Ranka being... somewhat poetic. Mori smiled almost laughing, I repeat _almost_ laughing, which is _not yet_ laughing. Haruhi shook her head. "Haruhi did you invite him over for dinner?!"

"No father..."

"Well you should!" Ranka smiled. "Go on..." Haruhi shook her head but turned to Mori.

"Mori would you like to stay for dinner?" Haruhi questioned.

"... If you don't mind." Mori answered politely.

"Well then it's settled! Please make yourself comfortable Takashi!" Ranka dissapeared into his room while Haruhi went into the kitchen. She began to pull out ingredients for a vegetable soup. Haruhi began to cut the vegetables that were already washed. Takashi bent down so he wouldn't hit his head on the doorframe.

"Any way I can help?" Haruhi shook her head no but he didn't really listen. He stepped behind her and slid his hands over hers. She nearly froze. It was amazing how agile the tall young man could be. He easily slipped the knife from her hand and the vegetable from the other. He chuckled under his breath with a little smile. "Let me get this." Haruhi sighed and finished washing the vegetables. He was cutting them like an expert chef, fast, efficient, and clean. Magically, the two brought to life a yummy vegetable soup. They shared a glance before they took turns stirring the concoction.

"Mmm! Smells great you two! What ya making?" Ranka popped his head in.

"Vegetable soup." Mori and Haruhi said together, same tone, in just slightly differing pitches. They looked at each other and Ranka laughed. "Oh my! You two are coming along quite nicely!" Both looked a tad flustered. Soup was served and the three shared it together. Ranka commented on how much Mori had grown since the last time he had seen him. For dessert Ranka surprised them both with a cake adorned with fresh strawberries.

"I picked it up on my way home, I know how much Haruhi loves strawberries." Ranka served Haruhi and Mori cake before cutting himself a slice. Takashi looked down at the strawberries and remembered something from what some might consider not too long ago. He poked one with his fork and let it come to a gentle plop on Haruhi's plate. She looked at him with large brown eyes.

"Haruhi...you like strawberries?"

"Yes, I love them!" Haruhi smiled trying not to giggle at the deja vu. Ranka took a bite not saying a word, if Mori was making Haruhi happy he wouldn't get in her way. He liked the young man and knew he would take very good care of his daughter. He was a father, and fathers only want the best for their baby girls.

Ranka quietly laughed in his head as a though popped to mind, '_At least it's not the silly one, Mr. Tamaki Suoh...'_


	9. Chapter 9

Rain Rain Go Away chapter 9 by blackdragonflower

Summary: The mysterious photographer revieled! Who could the mysterious person be? How will the Host Club deal with their newest threat, a tabloid newspaper article?! Tension is rising, princesses are questioning, it's about time I ended your suspense so here it is!

---

"Guys! We have an issue!" Kaoru yelped clearly worried.

"Look at this!" Hikaru finished as the twins slapped a school newspaper on the table. On the front cover was a catastrophe, it was summarized in one word, scandal. A picture of Mori and Haruhi was on the cover of the newspaper. It was blurry so you couldn't tell who the second figure was. Plus, with the angle of the shot Mori covered up most of Haruhi anyways with his stature. Haruhi and Mori looked at one another worried.

"It's all over the school!" The twins cried together biting their lower lips. In big bold letters the newspaper read, _**'Ouran Host Club Love Affair! The real deal.'**_

"How did this happen?!" Tamaki cried glancing worriedly at Kyoya. The shadow king was stumped as well. There was pictures, in all of them Mori was clearly distinguishable but Haruhi was hidden or blurry.

"Well, it's hard to tell that's Haruhi... If we all keep our mouths zipped tight no one will be any the wiser..." Kyoya stated intelligently.

"Yes but what about the customers?" Haruhi questioned, "Won't they be asking Takashi questions all day?"

The group shared a sigh. This was definitely a no win situation. Hunny looked over the article, "The author isn't on the committee... he or she remained anonymous see?! If they were on the newspaper committee they would have to put their name on their article..."

"Alright. So the newspaper club didn't write it but who did?! Someone had to take those pictures!" The Hitachiin twins frowned, their arms crossed over their chests. "What are we going to do?" Takashi massaged his temples. This was going to be a long day.

"The business day starts soon… everyone act natural…if anyone questions you about the article say you know nothing or make it sound like a joke." Kyoya pushed the frames of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The whole Host Club nodded. Takashi was worried about Haruhi, even though she was keeping herself together this was still a huge pressure. Then again, this was a huge pressure on him too. Haruhi was blurry in the photos, he stuck out.

Fangirls poured in, those for Takashi were blushing and shy. Everyone was a little on edge. Takashi worked fathfully beside Mitsukuni. Then the first question came. "Takashi? H-have you seen the school n-newspaper for this w-week?"

Mori nodded 'calmly'. "W-well... we," she looked around herself and the other girls nodded, "w-we were wondering if i-it was true..." Mori had to slightly think about what he was going to say. Now, Mori didn't like to lie but he couldn't exactly tell the exact truth and break these girls' hearts so he fudged it. The whole Host Club turned to stare at him with wide eyes.

"I was with Haruhi. I was helping him with various things." The fangrils seemed to accept this and sighed. There was a loud screech.

"NO! That ruins my article!" Renge sstomped her foot obviously frustrated. "I could've sworn you were in a relationship with a mysterious woman!" Suddenly Renge rushed over and began to stare closely at Haruhi. "You look like a girl...but you're lacking something... I just can't imagine what it could be! If you were a girl though it would be just like _'Girl Got Game_' except, you don't play basketball Haruhi." Haruhi could feel an unexplanable anger that welled and formed a throbbing vein on her temple. Her right fist slightly curled. The Host Club had become an awkward standstill between the princesses and the Host Club members. The twins plopped down their elbows on Haruhi's shoulders. Their fists went under their chins, they cocked their heads towards one another.

"Renge..."

"You're silly."

"Haruhi's a boy." they finished together. Thankfully Lord Tamaki hadn't jumped in right when Renge began to suspect Haruhi for being a woman or it would have tipped Renge off even more. The Lord has a tendency to, blow the situation out of proportion.

Under the combined wonder twins staare Renge seemed to shrink a lttle. She was however, not fully satisfied. That's why they just changed the subject path her mind was on, it was another point for the shadow king!

"Renge... isn't there a new episode of Death Note you said you were going to watch?" Renge's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh! I forgot! I have to see what happens to Light!" Renge went on what could typically be classified as a Otaku rant. Kyoya somehow gracefully managed to remove her from the Host Club. He looked back at everyone.

"Well, that was exciting. Please resume and enjoy yourselves!" His smile was interesting, though sweet, it was fueled by his desire to gain power to please his father. For the rest of the day the Host Club was a little unsettled but compared to the chaotic mess it could have been it ran rather smoothly.

Inside of our couple though tension and stress was building up with every minute that passed on the face of the ever ticking clock.


	10. Chapter 10

Rain Rain Go Away chapter 10 by blackdragonflower

Summary: Haruhi is studying for her finals. And there are just some things about the homework she doesn't get. With a little help from Mori and a little enthusiasm from Hunny she's sure to get into the studying spirit. Of course, the twins can't help but give her a bit of a hard time.

---

There was sometimes the questionative glance whenever Mori and Haruhi hung out at school but most paid no mind. Renge, obssessed with other means of being a fangirl had forgotten all about her promise to find out about Takashi's mystery woman and the fact Haruhi could be a girl. The Host Club was now lounging around, the tests for finals were coming up. It was going to be stressful for a certain someone that was in the school on a scholarship. Haruhi had her nose buried deep into a book, math was something she usually understood but she was having a little trouble. Haruhi looked up as a little saucer with a cup of tea was set down on the table.

"Mori? Hunny?"

"We thought you might be getting thirsty so we brought you tea!" Hunny smiled. "Do you need any help?" Haruhi looked slightly away then nodded. "What on?"

"Math..."

"Oh, Takashi would be a better help then I would." Hunny smiled, "Good luck Haruhi-chan." He skipped off. Takashi sat down quietly.

"What are you having problem with?" Haruhi pointed on her homework and Takashi looked it over. Haruhi took a sip of tea while he did so.

"Well..." He began to explain what she was having problems with. She nodded in understanding and picked up her pencil. With Takashi's help she did a few problems. Then he let her do some on her own and watched her math carefully. He looked it over and smiled. "It's good. Do you understand it now?"

"Yes, thank you Mori." The sun was shining through the windows of the Host Club casting a cozy light on the music room. Tamaki decided to play the piano and his fingers moved gracefully over the black and white keys. It was quite the beautiful concerto. Kyoya, the twins, and Hunny did what they usually did: plan, cause mischief, and eat cake. Haruhi picked up the cup again as took another drink. "Tamaki plays the piano very well doesn't he?"

"Yes." Mori agreed. "Haruhi... may I ask you a question?"

"Yes." She put the teacup down.

"Why do you date me?" It was a simple question with so many possibilities for answers.

"You care what I have to say, what I feel. You enjoy being with me without it being forced. You have a wonderful personality." She left it at that almost embarrassed that she even thought of what was now running in her head. '_You're also a very attractive man Takashi.'_ They both stayed quiet a moment before Haruhi asked him the same question curious. "Takashi... why do you date me?"

"I like being with you. You make me happy and I like to make you happy." The next part surprised Haruhi, "You are beautiful Haruhi. I may not say it but I think it often." He wasn't ashamed that he'd said it but he was a little embarrassed he'd said it aloud. Saying his feelings aloud was still new to him. Haruhi's face turned a slight pink then 'BAM'! The twins were hanging over Mori's shoulders staring at her curious.

"Why are you blushing?"

"It's none of your buisness." she stated. The Hitachiin twins looked at one another then back to Haruhi smirking.

"Did he ask you to have his children?"

"Did he ask you to marry him?" Haruhi stood up her face growing redder.

"Guys stop it!" It came out a little louder then she expected. The concerto came to a blundering halt. Tamaki looked up at the twins and frowned.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Tamaki questioned.

The twins made themselves look innocent, or at least, they tried to. "We did nothing!"

"Are you two sexually harrassing my daughter?" He asked knowingly.

"Oh no!"

"We would never!" Mori took Haruhi's hand.

"Why don't you take a break and have a snack with Hunny and I?" It was an excuse to get away from the twins and Haruhi took it without thought. Their teasing was a little much this time. She smiled and they snuck away from Hikaru and Kaoru as they argued with Lord Tamaki. Hunny let them join with no problem, there was always plenty of cake to go around, always. They snacked on the cake and watched the twins and the lord go back and forth before the shadow king interuppted them.

"I'm trying to think. Could you keep it down?" There was a hush, the demon face was not one to take lightly.

"Yes sir..."

"We'd be happy too!" The little trio sweatdropped. Kyoya went back to his plans for marketing and attention seeking. Haruhi looked at Takashi,

"You know... it's funny how many of our adventures end with cake..."

"..." A nod.

"Why shouldn't they?! Cake is the best!" The hyperactive Hunny grinned.

Haruhi and Takashi smiled and took another bite. Hunny was right, why shouldn't another adventure, another chapter end with a tasty, delicious piece of cake?


	11. Chapter 11

Rain Rain Go Away chapter 11 by blackdragonflower

Summary: Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Takashi, they've all graduated and gone away. Haruhi misses them all dearly especially Mori who has dropped from the face of the planet. No one knows where he could be. What's good test scores worth without the one she cares for there? Bummed, Haruhi is like the human incarnate of the weather around her. What could be going on?

---

Haruhi sighed bored out of her mind. Graduation had come and passed as did the testing scores. She had passed with flying colors, but right now she found herself thinking about all of the Host Club who were no longer at Ouran High. Tamaki, Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi were all gone, graduated, it was sad, the only ones left at the school were her and the twins. "Hey Haruhi?"

"What's up?" The twins questioned looking up at her from where they were squatting on the floor beside her desk.

"I miss everybody."

"Oh." They nodded knowingly.

"We see."

"Haruhi..."

"Do try..."

"To smile..." The twins pouted looking sad.

"Thanks guys." Haruhi faintly smiled, "You know, you don't have to cheer me up."

"But we,"

"Don't like seeing you sad." Haruhi sighed. In her mind she knew there was one she was missing most of all even though it had only been a little while. Since graduation she had neither seen, nor heard anything from Mori and it was mentally stressing. She recieved phone calls from everyone. Tamaki had finally been able to move into the main house where he belonged. Kyoya was named the heir of his father's buisness and so, was immediately plunged into the buisness world where he was comfortable. Mitsukuni had also taken over for his father in buisness, but mostly in the form of fighting, but that didn't stop the guy from having his cake. Takashi, he just seemed to dissapear from the face of the planet and that's what bothered Haruhi the most. She was happy for all her other friends but that one fact tormented her.

The twins, who had taken to hanging with her all the time, whenever possible, knew why she was distraught. "Still nothing from Mori?"

"No."

"It's strange..."

"We tried calling him."

"But there was nothing." The Hitachiin twins finished together. Haruhi frowned. The class ended and Haruhi gathered her things to go home. The twins gave her the double sided hug of love. With a reassuring squeeze the waved goodbye and climbed into their limo to go. Haruhi looked up at the cloudy sky then at her feet. It was too quiet since the Host Club had disbanded. It wasn't the same around the school anymore. People left around her until she was the last left in the courtyard. It was odd, Haruhi had never felt depressed like this before, for some reason it had all decided to hit today. Her mood matched the sky, cloudy and dismal. She sat on a bench and read a book for awhile. Her father wasn't expecting her home early today.

There was the sound of quiet footsteps and she looked up. Takashi was walking in the courtyard, obviously looking for someone. His head turned and when she caught his eye he smiled that unique, one of a kind, smile. Haruhi nearly dropped her book onto the ground. It was almost like a dream when he hurried over to her. "Haruhi..."

"Takashi where have you been?" She questioned softly.

"My father's buisness...Very busy. I'm sorry." Haruhi bit her bottom lip then put the book down and hugged Mori. He flinched stunned then wrapped his arm around her. He stroked her hair silently as she buried her face in his chest. They stayed, caught in that moment, before Haruhi pulled away and looked into Mori's eyes.

"I was worried about you."

Mori looked down at the ground a little guiltily. He reached into his pocket and held a fist out to her. Haruhi looked at him quizitive. "Close your eyes. Open your hand. Don't peek." Haruhi did so and felt something cool touch her palm. She opened her eyes and gasped. In her hand was a promise ring, the design was simple but nonetheless beautiful. The golden band was topped with a gemstone flower. Eight sparkling diamonds surrounded Haruhi's birthstone which was fitted into the middle of the flower raised above the petals. She looked at it closer the breath catching in her throat. Haruhi had never been a girl about money or wealth, diamonds and jewelry, but what this ring stood for, if she allowed it, was worth so much more.

"Takashi..."

"It's a promise ring. But, you should finish school. Don't let your dream fade." He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. She nodded and hugged him once more the ring clenched tight in her hand. "I promise to wait for you and you?" he questioned knowing the answer but still daring to ask.

"Takashi... I promise."


	12. End

Rain Rain Go Away: epilogue by blackdragonflower

Summary: Haruhi's POV. The future between Mori and Haruhi years down the road.

This is the last chapter of Rain Rain Go Away hope you enjoyed it!

---

It's been a long day, the children and I are waiting for their father to get home. It seems so long ago the day we first met, our first kiss, the day we admitted our feelings. The baby, named after my mother, is staring up at me with her cute little eyes. Mitsukuni is a spitting image of his father. They both share the same dark spikey hair and neutral faces. It's so adorable. Mitsukuni is finishing up his homework, third grade is a big year. Mitsukuni and I look to hall when we hear the sound of footsteps. Takashi walks in a relieved look underneath that 'neutral' mask. Mitsukuni gets up and runs to his father giving him a hug. I guess we all decided to ambush him. I walk over and give him a welcome home kiss which he returns with another short kiss. "Welcome home."

"Yeah. Welcome home dad!" His boy smiles up at him. Takashi ruffles our son's hair and takes the baby from me.

"She's growing so big. One soon..." He holds the baby girl close to his chest. She yawns sleepy, and content to fall asleep in his muscled warm arms.

"Takashi... Mitsukuni has something to show you..."

"...hmm?" Mitsukuni grabbed Mori's hand and led him to the table where his homework was laid. I watched as the two went over the multiplication tables. It's been great being Mori's wife. He's been kind to me over the years we've been married. I picked up the briefcase where my work was held. I had gotten my lawyer's degree and have been working since I had graduated from Ouran High. The case had been very stressful lately. I went over the evidence and the paperwork to help find clues to build up the case that my client was not guilty. Before I knew it someone was rubbing my shoulders. I looked back even though I knew the touch by heart.

"Tough case?" Mori questioned.

"Yeah..." Tough was an understatement. I realized the baby and Mitsukuni were no longer in the room. "Where'd Mitsukuni go, and the baby?"

"It's his bedtime... I put them both to bed..." He smiled. "You should come to bed too. You're tired." It was so hard to ignore him when he said it like that. I was tired.

"Alright." Mori went to straightening up little things while I put my work away. I stopped at a picture that was crudely drawn. It was a drawing of the family, by our very own Mitsukuni. Attached to it was a scrapbook page of the whole Host Club. Everyone was there, the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Hunny, then there was Mori and me. I chuckled before I burst out laughing all the old times coming back to me. Mori looked at me then at the scrapbook page in my hands. He smiled and walked over sliding the rest of the stuff into my briefcase while I fought my case of the giggles. "Thank you Mori." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Not too loud now, you'll wake the children." He was teasing.

My laughter finally slowed to giggles, then a quiet chuckle. "Thank you Mori, very much."

"We thought you might get stressed some days, so that was our solution." I got up and walked with him to the master bedroom.

"Hunny called... he's wondering if next week we can come over for dinner and see him."

"I think it would be fine. I'll call him back tommorow morning since I have the day off." We both switched into our nightclothes and climbed into bed. He pulled me close to him and nuzzled his face into my hair. "Do you remember that night... the thunderstorm that brought us together?" His voice was a whisper, only intended for me to hear though there was no others in the room.

"How could I forget?" The rain outside had begun to harshen and the baby began to cry. We both got up and went into her room together. She favorited her father, so he picked her up and began to rock her back to sleep. I quietly sung to her to soothe her fear and as I sung memories of the first night together with Takashi played through my mind. "Rain rain go away..."


End file.
